


El presente hueco (The Hollow Now)

by Canterbury



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Baby Watson, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, post-HLV, probably inaccurate science and medicine
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canterbury/pseuds/Canterbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi dos años luego de los eventos de HLV, John tiene un accidente y pierde toda memoria de los últimos cuatro años de su vida: conocer a Mary, el retorno de Sherlock, y todo desde entonces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El presente hueco (The Hollow Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Hollow Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925586) by [agnesanutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesanutter/pseuds/agnesanutter), [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Nota de la traductora: Esta es una traducción al castellano de la historia The Hollow Now, de emmagrant01, hecha con su autorización.
> 
> Notas originales de la autora: 
> 
> Para Benedictcumberbatchruinedme.
> 
> 1\. Escrito para Benedictcumberbatchruinedme, quien ofertó por un fic de mi parte en la Subasta del Sherlock Committee para DashCon 2014. Esta historia está basada en su solicitud.  
> 2\. Por favor, estén prevenidos de que esta historia toma una visión bastante amable del personaje de Mary Morstan. Si esto no funciona para ti, preferiría que simplemente no leyeras antes de que dejes mensajes negativos. Gracias por anticipado por la comprensión.  
> 3\. Esta historia juega rápida y libremente con la ciencia relacionada con la pérdida de memoria resultante de un traumatismo craneoencefálico (TCE). No hay ánimo de ofensa. Si hago algo mal al respecto, y no pueden pasarlo por alto por el bien de la trama, preferiría que me enviaran un correo en privado para hacérmelo saber (emmagrant01 en Gmail).  
> 4\. ¡Enormes gracias a Drinkingcocoa por sus atinados comentarios y soporte mientras estuve luchando con este fic en los últimos meses! 
> 
> Si alguien quiere saber más sobre dónde va a ir esta historia antes de decidirse a leerla, siéntase libre de escribirme un correo para hacerme preguntas. :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

 

Una gota de lluvia se deslizó haciendo curvas en el panel de cristal ahumado, girando a la izquierda, derecha, y luego derecha otra vez, reuniendo volumen al chocar con gotas cercanas. Se precipitó hacia el alfeizar de la ventana y finalmente se escabulló, fuera de la vista de John. Él giró para enfrentar a Ella.

\- Disculpa. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

\- ¿Estás durmiendo un poco mejor?

\- No – Lo cual era igual de bueno, considerando a las pesadillas que habían plagado cada pequeño sueño que había podido lograr.

\- Puedo darte algo para ello, si quieres.

Él apretó sus labios.

\- Pensaré al respecto de eso.

Ella descruzó sus piernas, y las cruzó de nuevo en la dirección opuesta.

\- Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses. Es perfectamente normal que—

\- Han pasado siete meses. Se supone que uno ha pasado lo peor de esto luego de cuatro.

\- Uno sufre con sus propios tiempos. No hay reglas. La pérdida de un ser amado es una inmensamente dificultosa—

\- Él no era mi… – empezó John, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor –. Mierda. Dije que dejaría de hacer eso.

Ella asintió, reconociendo la importancia de la corrección que se había hecho a sí mismo.

\- No tienes que comparar tu dolor con el de ningún otra persona. Estos son tus sentimientos, y están bien para ti.

John resopló, y se frotó los ojos.

\- No están bien, en realidad. Ese es el problema. Simplemente quiero seguir con mi vida y no sentirme _así_ todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Así, cómo?

Él respiró hondo, y soltó el aire.

\- Así, como si estuviera… esperando – Pisando agua en un mar vasto, sabiendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se ahogase.

\- ¿A qué?

John casi sonrió.

\- Al día en el que miraré hacia arriba y él estará parado allí, con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro – A veces, él se permitía a sí mismo creerlo por poco tiempo, lo justo para tener un respiro de la realidad.

Ella hizo una nota en su bloc.

\- ¿Estás escribiendo?

\- No.

\- Quisiera que escribieras antes de que nos reunamos de nuevo.

\- Realmente no quiero escribir en el blog sobre esto – Dios, no.

\- No, esto es privado. No tienes que mostrárselo a nadie. Es sólo para ti. Quisiera que pusieses un temporizador y escribieses por quince minutos todas las noches, acerca de lo que sea que esté en tu cabeza. Ni siquiera tienes que mirarlo de nuevo, pero te sugeriría que lo guardases. Quizás quieras volver sobre ello más adelante. ¿Lo intentarás?

John se mordió el labio por un largo momento.

\- Sí. De acuerdo, yo… intentaré.

\- Bien – Ella garabateó algo en su anotador, y John giró para mirar por la ventana una vez más. La lluvia había arreciado, ahora cayendo en grandes cantidades, y el pavimento más abajo era un mar de paraguas negros que se balanceaban.

Él se había olvidado el suyo. Por supuesto. John cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

 

***

 

Él estaba bajo el agua.

No, eso no estaba… bien. Remolinos oscuros de color, o de sensación, algo, no demasiada luz, voces distorsionadas, algunas de ellas familiares. _Oh, John_ y _Nosotros no sabemos cuál será la prognosis a largo plazo_ y _El puente de Londres se está cayendo, cayendo, cayendo_. Destellos de dolor calmándose igualmente rápido, espesos como la niebla, como el ahogamiento.

 _Lo siento_. La voz de Sherlock: suficientemente real para empujar su conciencia hacia arriba, arriba casi hasta lo más alto. Abrir sus ojos le significó un gran esfuerzo, y fue como mirar hacia arriba a través de seis metros de agua, todo distorsionado, voces subiendo a su alrededor, colores y movimiento — más fácil hundirse hacia abajo otra vez, yacer en el fondo y cerrar los ojos.

Sonidos rítmicos, mecánicos, Fuertes, persistentes, _dolorosos_. A veces un toque, gentil, una mano bajando a través del agua oscura, brazos imposiblemente largos, tratando de alcanzarlo, de sacarlo de allí de nuevo. Era demasiado duro, demasiado. Más fácil yacer allí y descansar, dormir, esperar.

_Oh, Dios, John._

Él perdió la noción del tiempo. ¿Días, semanas, quizás? ¿Minutos? No había tiempo allí, de todos modos, no había forma de medirlo, ni razón para preocuparse. Mente demasiado confusa para procesar, para solucionarlo.

_¿Nada aún? ¿Ningún cambio?_

La voz de Sherlock de nuevo — tenía que ser la suya — más clara ahora. Él trató de moverse, de respirar, pero todo estaba espeso y oscuro. Pulmones sin funcionar, imposible inhalar aquella cosa, demasiado duro. No molestarse. Sólo descansar. Las voces levantándose de nuevo, presión de manos en las suyas, y era demasiado. Volver a caer de nuevo y descansar en la suave, tibia arena. No respirar. No pensar. Sólo esperar.

Sherlock estaba muerto. Quizás John estaba muerto, también.

 

***

 

Su mente estaba más despejada ahora, llevaba ya un tiempo volviéndose cada vez más y más clara. Pensar era más fácil, y sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más rápidos, menos turbios, menos turbios, menos enredados. Él sintió un intenso impulso de respirar, pero no pudo. Algo estaba mal — ¿vías respiratorias obstruidas?

Abrió sus ojos, parpadeó contra la impactante luz del día, e hizo foco en el cielorraso acristalado sobre él. Hospital. Parpadeó de nuevo. Ningún recuerdo de haber ido allí. Sin dolor. Flexionó los dedos de la mano, después los dedos de los pies.

\- Oh, por Dios, ¡traigan un médico, rápido!

Un rostro se cernió en su marco de visión: una enfermera, posiblemente, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Él trató de mover sus labios para responder, pero había algo en el medio. Intubado, _Dios_. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- John, ¿puedes escucharme? Quédate conmigo, amor; el doctor está viniendo – Alguien (la enfermera) apretó con firmeza su mano, rozó su frente con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento, hubo una conmoción en la sala, con personas amontonándose y mirándolo, rostros contorsionados. Había una discusión que él no podía seguir, no podía procesar, y todo era demasiado ruidoso. Gimió alrededor del tubo y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

La mano que sostenía la suya la estrechó.

\- Shhh, está todo bien. Todo va a salir bien.

Buena enfermera, muy consoladora. Le gustaba su voz. Él le devolvió el apretón en la mano.

Había mucho ruido, mucha gente rodeando la cama, y ella dejó ir su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás.

 

***

 

El tragó saliva y se estremeció ante la aspereza de su garganta, pero estaba agradecido de estar respirando por sus propios medios de nuevo. La enfermera le alcanzó una taza de trocitos de hielo, y él asintió dándole las gracias.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en el mundo, otra vez – Ella le sonrió y le echó hacia atrás el cabello que tenía en la frente.

Él le sonrió, aunque se encontraba vagamente desconcertado por la intimidad de aquel gesto. Trató de hablar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó de nuevo, y finalmente logró una especie de chillido ronco.

\- ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

\- El doctor dijo que posiblemente no lo recordases. Te caíste, y golpeaste tu cabeza.

\- ¿Conmoción cerebral?

\- Sí. Una mala. Estábamos bastante preocupados por ti.

Él asintió, y frunció el ceño. No tenía ningún recuerdo de esto, ninguna idea de qué había estado haciendo que fuera tan riesgoso. Qué irónico que hubiese sufrido una herida como ésta ahora, luego de todos sus días de correr por todos lados con Sherlock.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- Tres semanas – Ella tragó saliva, y buscó su mano de nuevo. Él le dejó hacerlo, aunque aquello era más que un poco extraño. Ella era encantadora, además de ser su tipo: rostro con forma de corazón, cabello rubio corto, grandes ojos verdes. Jesús, ¿cuán patético era todo que él estaba pensando en ligar con la enfermera?

Él apartó la mano bajo la excusa de ajustar su posición en la cama, y luego juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Ha sido informada mi hermana de que estoy aquí?

La enfermera lo miró parpadeando, claramente sorprendida.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Ella ha estado de visita varias veces.

\- Ah, bien – asintió John, y le dedicó una sonrisa amable –. ¿Y se supone que la clínica sabe? La clínica donde trabajo, quiero decir.

\- Está bien, amor. Ya me he ocupado de ello.

\- No me había dado cuenta que eso era parte del servicio – sonrió él, pero ella no se rió de la broma.

\- ¿Servicio?

\- Nunca he oído de nadie a quien se le haya asignado una enfermera personal en estas condiciones – él le sonrió ampliamente –. No me estoy quejando, vaya. Incluso me considero afortunado de tener un cuarto privado.

Ella lo miró fijamente con una expresión de shock.

\- Oh, por Dios. Tú… – Ella volvió a sentarse, lejos de él, repentinamente pálida.

Él sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la base de su cráneo.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?

Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y entonces la doctora entró a la habitación de nuevo.

\- John Watson, un placer conocerle finalmente. ¿Cómo se siente? – su mirada se mantenía fija en la historia clínica de él –. Los signos vitales parecen normales, y… –  ella miró hacia arriba –. Si estoy interrumpiendo—

\- Él no me recuerda – dijo la enfermera, su rostro ahora casi lleno de preocupación –. No tiene idea de quién soy.

La doctora (su placa mostraba el nombre PATEL en letras grandes) estrechó la mirada en John.

\- ¿No conoce a esta mujer?

John pasó la mirada rápidamente entre ambas, y algo frío se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los puños en las finas mantas que cubrían sus piernas, tratando de anclarse en la sensación de la áspera tela tejida. Sus pensamientos empezaron a salirse de control. Algo estaba muy, muy mal allí, pero no podía darse cuenta de qué era.

No, un momento, _alto_. ¿Qué haría él en esas circunstancias, si él fuese el doctor? Comprobó los ítems de una lista mental, de cosas que sabía: su nombre, su dirección, el número de su teléfono móvil, su cumpleaños, el actual primer ministro — pero no la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de su cama. Que aparentemente no era una enfermera; ahora que la miraba, que realmente la miraba, podía ver que ella no llevaba puesto un uniforme médico, sino que vestía ropa ordinaria, colores pasteles, y no tenía placa de seguridad.

La doctora Patel garabateó algo en su historia clínica.

\- John, ¿qué año es?

La respuesta acudió a su mente de forma inmediata, y él suspiró con alivio.

\- Dos mil doce.

La mujer jadeó, y se cubrió la boca con la mano. John alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la doctora Patel, cuyo rostro era ahora una cuidadosa máscara de piedra. Aquella era una apariencia que él conocía bien. Ella apretó sus labios, dio un paso hacia él, y pareció tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Es 2016, John.

Por un largo y desconcertante momento, John sólo pudo mirarla boquiabierto. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer sentada a su lado, que lo miraba fijamente como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Él trató de reírse, pero la risa le surgió un poco estrangulada.

\- No, eso no es… Me están tomando el pelo. No puede… – tragó saliva, y miró fijamente a sus manos otra vez. Estaban hinchadas por las terapias intravenosas que aún estaban en su sitio, pero no se veían tan diferentes después de todo. _¿Cuatro años?_ –. Pero ella dijo que sólo estuve inconsciente por unas pocas semanas. No pueden haber sido cuatro años.

\- La amnesia retrógrada no es inusual con este tipo de herida – dijo la doctora Patel, su voz ahora suave.

\- ¿Cuatro años, sin embargo? No, yo… yo sé que _eso_ es inusual – su mano izquierda empezó a temblar, y él apretó la manta aún más fuerte.

\- Es probable que su memoria retorne con el tiempo. Sus heridas físicas casi han sanado completamente, aunque puede continuar experimentando un poco de confusión, fatiga, sensibilidad a la luz y al sonido—

\- Conozco los síntomas – escupió John, y cerró sus ojos –. Soy un maldito doctor, y yo… Oh, por Dios – Se volvió a mirar a la mujer sentada cerca de él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tenían debajo círculos oscuros, como si ella no hubiera estado durmiendo bien. Como si ella hubiera pasado mucho tiempo allí, preocupándose por él –. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué se supone que te conozco?

Los ojos de ella se cerraron por un momento, y tragó saliva, como si estuviese preparándose mentalmente antes de alzar la vista hacia él de nuevo.

\- Soy tu esposa.

\- Mi… – él la miró fijamente, en shock. Esposa –. _¿Esposa?_

\- Soy Mary – Ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Su labio inferior tembló.

Estaba casado. Con esta mujer, esta completa desconocida. Él no tenía idea de cómo la había conocido o cuánto tiempo llevaban casados, o… nada. La miró, muy fijamente, trató de recordar, pero no pudo. Peor aún, no sintió nada. ¿No debía sentir algo al mirarla? ¿No debería reconocerla en algún nivel?

\- ¿Cuánto…? – la voz se le quebró, y él hizo una pausa para alcanzar de nuevo la taza con los cubitos de hielo, agradecido por una excusa para apartar la mirada, para recomponerse. _Esposa_. Cristo –. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?

\- Se cumplieron dos años el verano pasado.

\- ¿Y antes que eso?

\- Estuvimos juntos un año antes de casarnos.

\- Entonces, te conozco desde hace más de tres años – él cogió un bocado de cubitos de hielo de la taza y la miró de nuevo. Ella se veía angustiada, lo cual era entendible. Aterrorizada, incluso.

\- Sí – respondió ella, y su voz era poco más que un susurro. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos.

Oh, Dios — estaba _casado_. Esta persona, esta desconocida sentada a su lado, era su pareja.

\- Yo no… – empezó él, e hizo una pausa. Giró hacia la doctora Patel –. Yo no sé cómo sigue esto.

La expresión de la doctora Patel era profundamente empática.

\- Tendrá una consulta con un fisioterapeuta y un psiquiatra, y haremos un plan desde allí. Y si todo va bien, usted podría ser dado de alta en pocos días.

\- Dado de alta – él tragó saliva, con fuerza, y se volvió para mirar a… su esposa. Su hombre había volado de su mente tan rápido como había aterrizado. Sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían –. Lo siento. Yo… no puedo recordar…

\- Mary – Ella apretó sus labios.

\- Mary.

\- Es altamente probable que también su memoria a corto plazo esté afectada por un tiempo – la voz de la doctora Patel era amable y apremiante, al mismo tiempo –. Es completamente normal.

\- Nada de esto es normal – dijo Mary, y John dejó escapar un sonido en acuerdo,

\- Entonces, volveré a casa. Con Mary – con una total desconocida. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde era su hogar. Cristo.

La doctora Patel hizo otra anotación en su historia clínica.

\- Volveré a chequearlo en un momento – le sonrió a John y se volvió, dejándolos a ambos con la mirada vacía puesta en su marcha.

John respiró profundo.

\- No tengo idea de qué decir.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Lo siento – dijeron ambos, y John no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- No hay nada por lo que debas pedir disculpas – dijo Mary –. No puedo imaginar lo que debe sentirse, no recordar… – se interrumpió, y un semblante extraño se extendió por su rostro, como si la magnitud de lo que él no recordaba acabara de golpearla.

Él tragó saliva y alzó la vista hacia el cielorraso. Cuatro años, Jesús.

\- ¿Qué diablos hice para terminar en este estado? ¿De dónde fue que me caí?

\- Un edificio.

Una imagen de Sherlock cayendo llenó su mente, y él la apartó a fuerza de costumbre, tensándose por el desesperado dolor vacío que usualmente le seguía. Retuvo la respiración, pero éste nunca llegó: había pensado en Sherlock, y no había dolido. ¿Había pasado al final suficiente tiempo?

\- No uno grande, vaya. Una caseta de jardín, en realidad. Bajo la lluvia – Ella levantó una ceja, en una expresión de diversión largamente sufrida.

John frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Por qué diablos estaba yo trepando a un techo bajo la lluvia?

 Como si fuese adrede, justo en ese momento una voz familiar resonó en la habitación.

\- Siguiéndome a mí, como es usual.

John se quedó inmóvil, y cerró los ojos. Aquello no era… No.

Se forzó a sí mismo a abrirlos, a mirar a través de la habitación. La sangre abandonó su rostro.

De pie en el marco de la puerta, vestido con el abrigo que era su marca registrada y con una sonrisa descarada, estaba Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original de la autora:
> 
> Estaré viajando mucho en los próximos meses y quizás no pueda postear capítulos semanalmente (como usualmente hago). Postearé tan frecuentemente como pueda, ¡y les agradezco por adelantado por su paciencia!


End file.
